Lunch
by LieScarletta
Summary: ["Kaoru-kun, aku lapar" Helaan nafas pelan meluncur dari bibir pemuda bersurai pirang di sana, atensinya teralih kepada pemuda lain dalam ruangan itu yang memasang wajah merengek seperti anak kecil.] WARNING : BL CONTENT, DLDR


Disclaimer :

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements K.K

This story belongs to me, LiéScarletta

*

**WARNING :** TYPO(S), OOC, **BL CONTENT**

*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

*

*

*

*

*

"Kaoru-kun, aku lapar"

Helaan nafas pelan meluncur dari bibir pemuda bersurai pirang di sana, atensinya teralih kepada pemuda lain dalam ruangan itu yang memasang wajah merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Hah... Kau bisa mencari makan sendiri bukan? Atau setidaknya mintalah pada orang lain"

Hakaze Kaoru, nama si pirang itu, mengalihkan kembali manik keabuannya untuk menatap ponselnya dengan jemari sibuk menari diatas layar teknologi tersebut, mengabaikan pemuda bersurai hitam yang tak lain adalah leader unitnya sendiri.

"Kaoru-kun—"

"Tidak"

"... Kumohon?"

Pandangan Kaoru diarahkan kembali kepada pemuda bermanik crimson itu, lebih tepatnya kepada Sakuma Rei sang leader unitnya yang kini memasang wajah memelas, menyebalkan sekali kalau boleh ia jujur. Wajah Kaoru menoreh ekspresi tak senang, bukan sekali dua Rei bersikap begitu padanya tapi rasanya hampir setiap hari semenjak kepindahan mereka ke gedung ini. Helaan nafas meluncur, diiringi sebuah kalimat kemudian

"Baiklah baik... Akan kubuatkan sesuatu, tunggu diam di situ"

Pada akhirnya Kaoru bangun dari acara duduk santainya, ponselnya sudah kembali disembunyikan dibalik saku celananya dan langkahnya perlahan ia bawa ke dapur. Sedangkan Rei masih duduk dengan tenang di sana, satu tangan menumpu dagu dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan terpoles di wajahnya.

"Ku ku ku~"

*****

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kaoru untuk sampai di dapur, dia mulai melihat isi lemari es, mencari bahan apa yang bisa ia masak. Andai saja ia jahat ingin rasanya dia meracuni sang leader dengan banyak bawang putih, karena vampire lemah terhadap itu bukan? Dan Rei selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya itu adalah vampire.

"Oke... Sup tomat dan kentang harusnya cukup untuknya~"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia mulai menyiapkan diri, mengenakan celemek supaya baju putihnya tak kotor selagi ia memasak. Peralatan masak yang sekiranya diperlukan juga ia siapkan dan tak lupa memastikan tersedianya bumbu dapur lain yang akan dibutuhkannya.

Acara memasaknya pun dimulai, kentang dikupas untuk kemudian dipotong-potong menjadi lebih kecil sementara tomatnya langsung dipotong begitu saja setelah dicuci. Air dipanaskan lebih dulu, diberi bumbu kemudian dan diikuti kentang dan tomat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Dan harusnya kini dia hanya tinggal menunggu menu sederhana itu selesai—

"Kaoru-kun~"

Sepasang tangan memeluk Kaoru dari belakang bersamaan dengan suara menyebalkan yang menyerukan namanya itu.

"Lepas atau tanganmu yang akan jadi menu masakanku besok" ucap Kaoru tak senang.

"Hm? Aku yakin kau tak akan melakukannya~" jeda singkat diambil, hening mengisi ruangan hingga akhirnya Rei kembali bersuara dengan nada berbeda. "Kaoru-kun..." seru Rei kembali dengan suara serak dan penuh tekanan, "Aku tidak tahan lagi, makanan di hadapanku terlalu menggoda" lanjutnya berbisik.

Kaoru dapat merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya sudah meremang, terlebih hawa dingin seolah menusuk tengkuknya. Dia menelan ludah untuk menyingkirkan hawa tak mengenakkan pada dirinya namun tubuhnya tetap tak bergeming, entah karena terlalu takut dan terlalu bingung merespon.

"Rei—"

"Kaoru-kun, ini hari valentine. Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan orangtua ini sesuatu yang spesial? Coklat dengan darahmu misalnya" potong Rei.

"..." Kaoru terdiam, memikirkan harus bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin permintaan aneh itu,

"Darah tidak bisa untuk coklat, terlebih kau bahkan tidak suka rasa darah bukan?"

"Hm~ benar, tapi kurasa tak masalah mencoba darahmu bukan? Mungkin aku akan menyukainya sebagaimana aku menyukaimu"

"H-huh?"

Kaoru sudah tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, pernyataan suka atau yang semacam itu sering ia dapatkan dari para gadis yang pernah ia kencani ataupun dari mereka yang sekedar fansnya. Tapi dari laki-laki? Itu tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun olehnya, terlebih dari leadernya yang satu ini, ditambah dengan pemilihan kata yang sangat buruk dan situasi yang aneh begini.

"Kelaparan membuatmu tidak waras ya?" akhirnya hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Kaoru sebagai respon setelah hening yang cukup menganggu.

"Aku masih sangat waras karena itu kukatakan aku menyukaimu, Hakaze Kaoru-kun~"

"... O-oke, aku paham! Aku paham kau menyukaiku seperti seorang fans, jadi akhirnya kau bisa melihat pesonaku~" ucap Kaoru kembali, dan itu membuat Rei menaikkan alisnya. "Sebentar— lepaskan pelukanmu, dipeluk oleh laki-laki itu rasanya menggelikan" lanjut Kaoru.

"Kaoru-kun"

"Ya, apa? Kubilang lepas pelukanmu kan, kau tidak dengar?" dan Rei masih diam dengan posisinya.

"Aku selalu bisa melihat pesonamu, dan aku selalu terpesona oleh itu. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu seperti para fans, aku menyukaimu seperti— hmm... Apa para anak muda menyebutnya? Cinta? Ah ya, kurasa itu. Aku mencintaimu~"

"... Apa katamu?"

"Kaoru-kun, kau masih muda dan posisi kita sangat dekat jadi aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi. Tapi akan kuulangi, aku mencintaimu ku ku ku~"

"Jangan bahas soal posisi! Sudah kubilang kan lepaskan pelukanmu, dan berhenti bermain-main denganku!"

"Hee? Aku tidak main-main, tapi baiklah akan kulepaskan kalau memang itu yang kau mau~"

Rei menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Kaoru, dia mundur selangkah untuk memberi Kaoru lebih banyak ruang. Kaoru menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap orang yang sudah mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Bagus, sekarang soal yang tadi— hmph!"

Lagi lagi ucapan pemuda pirang ini harus terpotong, manik keabuannya membulat karena Rei yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya.

"_I've said that I love you right? _Ku ku ku~" ucap Rei dengan akses inggris yang begitu fasih.

Tak sampai semenit, bahkan Kaoru belum sempat mengucapkan yang lain lagi, Rei kembali menciumnya hingga kini Kaoru harus bertumpu pada pinggiran konter dapur karena sempitnya ruang diantara mereka.

"Cukup— hentikan!" pada akhirnya Kaoru mendorong tubuh Rei menjauh, sedikit kasar namun dia tidak peduli dan Rei pun terlihat sama tak pedulinya.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya, Kaoru-kun"

"Supnya!"

Sepasang manik rubynya menatap ke arah rebusan sup yang terlihat sudah mendidih dan mungkin sudah terlalu matang sedikit, kemudian berganti menatap Kaoru yang sibuk mengurus masakannya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sebuah senyum khas ia poles di wajahnya.

"Ku ku ku~"

Waktunya makan siang, dan mungkin nanti Rei akan dapat 'santapan spesial' untuk makan malamnya di hari valentine ini, mungkin.

***FIN***


End file.
